Que no te daría yo
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Mi primer fic de HaoXAnna. Bueno, en realidad es un song fic. Shaman king no me pertenece y la cancion tp, esa es de Alejandro Sanz. "Cada día soy peor haciendo summarys..." Reviews pls!!
1. Default Chapter

Qué no te daría yo  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura  
  
- Esta noche dormiremos aquí.- explicó con voz helada.  
  
- Voy a dar una vuelta. No quiero ser molestado.- indicó al grupo. - ¿Puedo acompañarlo, señor Hao?- escuchó la aguda vocecilla de su más fiel acompañante, Opacho. - Esta noche no, Opacho.  
  
Que no te daría yo  
Por tenerte a mi lado,  
  
- ¿Por qué, Anna? ¿Por qué no me quieres a mi, aun sabiendo que puedo hacerte mucho más feliz que el idiota de mi hermano?  
  
- Sabes que daría lo que fuese por estar contigo, cualquier cosa, por tenerte a mi lado... Cualquier cosa...  
  
Pidiéndome de nuevo  
Un verso más.  
Como hiciste alguna vez,  
Como ya no has vuelto hacer  
Y desde aquel mismo momento  
Quiero que sepas niña  
Que vivo loco sólo de pensar  
  
- Si tu me pidieses que me muriera, moriría por ti. Si desearas felicidad, daría mi alma por hacerte feliz. Cualquier cosa que me pidas estaré dispuesto a hacerlo... Pero solo quiero tenerte a mi lado. Sé que piensas que estoy loco, sé que crees que no estoy en sanas condiciones mentales, pero te aseguro que si eso es cierto, es tu culpa, porque cegaste mi cordura con tu melodiosa voz.  
  
- Aún recuerdo el bofetón que me diste la primera vez que nos vimos. Dolió, lo reconozco, me hiciste daño. Pero creo que eso me obligó a quererte, por mucho que quise negarme. Al saber que eras la prometida de Yoh, mi mundo se deshizo, pero fue imposible que mi amor por ti se desvaneciera con él. Aun a si, intenté resignarme y dejar que tu misma entendieses tu error, por mucho que me hubiese gustado atraparte entre mis brazos y hacerte comprender lo mucho que te adoro... Pero quise saber qué pensabas tu.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hao?  
  
- Solo estoy viendo las estrellas.- replicó con su mordaz sonrisa. - Desde cualquier otro lugar en el mundo se ven las estrellas.- reprochó la rubia.- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Deseaba verte.  
  
- Vete de aquí.- ordenó la joven. - No quiero, no sin antes hablar contigo. - Pues habla ya y vete. - Annita, no seas así. - No me llam...  
  
Y ahora entiendes el por qué de locura hasta enferme  
Mi pregunta se ha rendido  
Pasan los años niña  
Y aún te estoy diciendo en mi canción  
Que no te daría yo.  
  
- ¿Piensas que estoy loco?- dejó caer Hao. - Sí, lo estás por venir mi casa, estando mi prometido y sus amigos y besarme sin importarte nada... - Sabes por qué lo he hecho. - Sí. - Lo que daría por ser Yoh y tener tu corazón... - Prefiero que seas Hao y que lo sigas teniendo. Y ahora, vete de aquí.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Hao?- preguntó la vocecilla soñolienta de Opacho desde un costado del mencionado. - Perfectamente, Opacho. Buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches, Anna.  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Am... Ya, ya, un coñazo, absurdo, sin sentido, aburrido, cursi, y pelmazo, pero esos son mis típicos puntazos. Porfis, dejen reviews con sus sugerencia, sus avisos de asesinato, sus descargas de ira sobre mi etc...  
  
Ja ne!! 


	2. Song Fic Versión Buena

**_Qué no te daría yo_**

**__**

**By Anna Diethel Asakura**

**_ *·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·_**

Hola a todos! n_n Este fic es casi igual que el anterior, solo que esta vez, esperemos que se suba bien, porque la otra vez sucedió que, no sé por qué razón, se perdió parte del Song Fic. Pensaba dejarlo tal cual, ya que pensé que daba lo mismo ya que casi nadie leía el fic, pero después de recibir un review en el que me acusaban de que el fic no tenía trama, decidí subirlo para demostrar lo contrario. Espero que lo disfruten! n_n

Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takei-sama, y la canción tampoco, ya que es de Alejandro Sanz.

**_ *·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·_**

El viento soplaba suavemente, acariciando con delicadeza los largos cabellos castaños del chico que caminaba por un terreno desértico. El aire era frío y el joven trataba de protegerse de él con su poncho, inútilmente. No iba solo, pero se sentía así. Su compañía se componía de sus fieles aliados, pero entre ellos no se encontraba ningún amigo. De pronto se paró, haciendo que el resto del grupo lo imitara.

_- Esta noche dormiremos aquí.- _explicó con voz helada.

Seguidamente, se sentó en el suelo y encendió una hoguera. Y en la luz de la misma, vio la imagen de ella. Pestañeó un par de veces y la imagen se disolvió entre las llamas. Se levantó, ante la mirada de sus acompañantes.

_- Voy a dar una vuelta. No quiero ser molestado.-_ indicó al grupo.

_- ¿Puedo acompañarlo, señor Hao?-_ escuchó la aguda vocecilla de su más fiel acompañante, Opacho. 

_- Esta noche no. _

Y se alejó caminando despacio sobre aquella tierra seca e inerte.

**_ ¿Qué no te daría yo_**

**_ Por tenerte a mi lado?_**

Al rato largo de caminar sin rumbo, la imagen de la chica que ocupaba su mente apareció enfrente suya.

_- ¿Por qué, Anna? ¿Por qué no me quieres a mi, aun sabiendo que puedo hacerte mucho más feliz que el idiota de mi hermano? _

La imagen de la rubia se desvaneció con el aire.

_- Sabes que daría lo que fuese por estar contigo, cualquier cosa, por tenerte a mi lado... Cualquier cosa..._

**_ Pidiéndome de nuevo_**

**_ Un verso más._**

**_ Como hiciste alguna vez,_**

**_ Como ya no has vuelto hacer_**

**_ Y desde aquel mismo momento_**

**_ Quiero que sepas niña_**

**_ Que vivo loco sólo de pensar_**

Continuó caminando, hasta que llegó a una enorme roca y se sentó sobre ella. Miró la luna y la vio a ella.

_- Si tú me pidieses que me muriera, moriría por ti. Si desearas felicidad, daría mi alma por hacerte feliz. Cualquier cosa que me pidas será poco para lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer, hacerlo sería un orgullo para mí... Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado. Sé que piensas que estoy loco, sé que crees que no estoy en sanas condiciones mentales, pero te aseguro que si eso es cierto, es tu culpa, porque cegaste mi cordura con tu melodiosa voz._

El reflejo de la sacerdotisa volvió a desaparecer, dejando a Hao con un enorme sentimiento de estupidez, se sentía como un idiota hablándole a la luna.

**_ ¿Que no te daría yo,_**

**_ Que fui capaz de amarte_**

**_ Después de destrozarme?_**

**_ Ya me ves._**

**_ Cuando dije te daría libertad para crecer_**

**_ Aun sabiendo que contigo_**

**_ Se me iba la vida niña,_**

**_ Lo hice solamente por saber._**

Después de unos minutos más mirando la luna y sumido totalmente en sus cavilaciones, el mayor de los Asakura se incorporó y continuó caminando hasta encontrar en el suelo un charco, seguramente producido en algún momento de la tarde anterior en el que las nubes habían dejado caer algunas gotas de lluvia como huella de su paso por el cielo. Hao bajó la vista y la clavó en el suelo. Al principio, para ver su propio reflejo, que pronto se transformó en la imagen de su amada sacerdotisa.

_- Aún recuerdo la bofetada que me diste la primera vez que nos vimos. Dolió, lo reconozco, me hiciste daño porque creí que te había detenido al sujetarte la otra mano. Pero creo que eso me obligó de alguna manera a quererte, por mucho que quise negarme. Sabía que eras la prometida de Yoh, de mi propio hermano, y eso deshacía mi mundo en pedazos pequeñitos cada vez que lo recordaba. Pero fue imposible que mi amor por ti se desvaneciera con él. Aún así, intenté resignarme y dejar que tú misma entendieses tu error, por mucho que me hubiese gustado atraparte entre mis brazos y hacerte comprender lo mucho que te adoro… Pero quise saber qué pensabas tú._

El reflejo de Anna volvió a ser el del shaman, como al principio. Él comenzó a patear furiosamente a su imagen, odiándose por no ser Yoh, por no ser el dueño del corazón de la joven sacerdotisa. No quiso caminar más llamó a su espíritu de Fuego para que lo llevase a la casa de Yoh. Al llegar se sentó en el tejado y se quedó contemplando las estrellas, tratando de ser por unos instantes su propio gemelo.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hao?_

Una voz femenina resonó en los oídos del mencionado. El mismo sintió un escalofrío, que no produjo la frialdad del tono de la dueña de la voz, sino de su misma presencia, de saber que no era una ilusión. Hao se giró y se encontró con su adorada Anna, la joven que le robaba el sueño y el pensamiento. La miró con una fingida mueca burlona.

_- Solo miro las estrellas, ¿acaso es un crimen?-_ replicó con su mordaz sonrisa.

_- Desde cualquier otro lugar del maldito mundo se ven las estrellas_.- reprochó la rubia- _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_- Deseaba verte._

A Anna le faltó el aliento por un instante debido a la impresión de las palabras del mayor de los Asakura, pero no abandonó su gesto frío e indiferente mientras atravesaba al shaman del fuego con la mirada.

****

**_ Y ahora entiendes el por qué de locura hasta enferme_**

**_ Mi pregunta se ha rendido_**

**_ Pasan los años niña_**

**_ Y aún te estoy diciendo en mi canción_**

**_ ¿Que no te daría yo?_**

Después de separarse para tomar aire, continuaron abrazados, sin temor a ser vistos, sin importar si el mundo seguía rodeándolos o si había algo anormal cerca de ellos. El tiempo era solo un recuerdo oculto.

_- ¿Crees que estoy loco?- _dejó caer Hao.

_- Lo sé, lo estás por venir mi casa, estando mi prometido y sus amigo dentro, y besarme sin importarte nada un comino…_

_- Tú ya sabes por qué lo he hecho y eso me basta._

Anna no respondió. Hao clavó su mirada en el suelo, repentinamente entristecido. Abrazó la cintura de la rubia como si ese fuese su único apoyo para mantenerse en pie.

_- No sabes… Lo que daría por ser Yoh.- _se lamentó de pronto. La sacerdotisa lo miró a los ojos.

_- No lo necesitas._

_- Claro que sí. Tú le quieres a él, y serás su esposa mientras yo me quedo en un rincón echándote de menos._

_- No lo necesitas.- _ repitió ella_- Claro que quiero a Yoh, lo adoro, es mi único amor en la vida… Pero eso no significa que no te desee a ti también. La única diferencia es una estúpida boda. Tú eres mi deseo más ferviente, mi deseo imposible, Hao._

Hao volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión. Ella le dio un empujón cariñoso mientras sonreía divertida.

_- Vamos, márchate antes de que me arrepienta._

Y mostrando su sonrisa malvadamente dulce, se montó en su espíritu y desapareció, dejando a Anna sola sobre el tejado, extrañada de la facilidad con la que había desvelado sus más profundos sentimientos. Hao apareció de nuevo en el campamento en el que se habían establecido sus seguidores. Todos estaban dormidos. Se sentó frente al fuego, en el cual apareció la imagen de su amada de nuevo. 

**_ Y ahora entiendes ya por qué hoy vivo loco y sólo_**

**_ Porque llegaré a morirme_**

**_ Sin saber que no te daría yo._**

****

****

_- Y si crees que estoy loco, lo estoy y lo estaré por ti. Y si crees que algo acabará conmigo, será la desesperación por no tenerte jamás. Por mucho que te adore, sé que nunca serás mía._

Un soplo de aire apagó la hoguera, y con ella, volatilizó la imagen de la rubia sacerdotisa. Hao esbozó de nuevo una triste sonrisa.

_- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Hao_?- preguntó la vocecilla soñolienta de Opacho desde un costado del mencionado.

_- Perfectamente, Opacho. Buenas noches._

Opacho se acostó en el suelo y Hao lo imitó. Y antes de cerrar los ojos lanzó un último mensaje al viento.

_- Buenas noches, mi amada Anna._

**_ *·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·_**

Después de todo, no es un gran fic, es más bien aburrido y demasiado pesado. Pero de todos modos, lo vuelvo a subir. Ahora, leeré los reviews que me dejaron en la otra versión.

_**Rally **_(o.oUu En serio? Naaa xD Pero de todos modos gracias n.n), **_Can Hersey _**(n.nU Gracias!), **_Naruki _**(Muchas gracias nee-chan n.n), **_Mimi Star_** (Muchas gracias n_n), _**Annita Kyoyama **_(Er... no, no lo voy a continuar, es capítulo único), _**Lyserg Disel**_ (Muchas gracias n.n a ver si un día hablamos más detenidamente porque últimamente si no hablo mucho es porque estoy un poco depre y tal n_n), **_Giovana _**(Como ya dije, no va a haber más capítulos, espero que me disculpes por la confusión) y **_Anna Kasamy _**(Para qué engañarnos, me molestó la forma de expresarte en tu review. Sé que no soy una gran escritora ni nada por el estilo, pero si lees alguno de mis otros fics verías que siempre pongo objetivos y, por lo general, bastante extensos. Ya no es cosa de que critiques mi fic ni nada de eso, sino la forma que usaste para hacerlo. Lo tuyo fue una critica malintencionada, no constructiva como se supone que se deberían hacer. Así que te aconsejaría que para la próxima vez te tomaras con más calma tus criticas y usases un lenguaje más moderado, porque yo no soy ninguna "niña", entiendes? Y asegúrate también lo que estás criticando, porque como habrás podido ver, fue un error que tuve al subirlo, no es que yo no le pusiese ni objetivos ni nada. Veo estupendamente que critiques lo que no te gusta, pero modérate, quieres? Gracias)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews n_n Ya me despido!

Atte: Anna Diethel Asakura (Annie-chan)


End file.
